Una noche memorable
by SweetSeductiion
Summary: Luego de una noche de borrachera, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Esta historia se sitúa luego de Dragon Ball GT. (Trupan).
1. Borrachera

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados, no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Ella se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, miro detenidamente hacia afuera y pensó: "¿Esto realmente ha pasado?". Se volvió a mirar a la cama, y allí estaba, su compañero en el viaje por el espacio se encontraba completamente dormido, y probablemente, cuando despertara no sabría qué es lo que había pasado, ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué. Trunks había llegado a la casa de su pequeña amiga borracho, completamente borracho. Éste se le acercó y la besó, Pan estaba completamente extrañada por el comportamiento del pelilila, pero se dejó. Ella lo quería... Y fue así como sin quererlo terminaron en la cama, a pesar de esos malditos 14 años de diferencia entre sus edades, a ella no le importó, y solo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía hace un año, por lo que empezó a sentir en esa nave...

La menor de los Son estaba un poco asustada, había perdido su virginidad a los 15 años con un tipo de 29 que muy seguramente solo había ido hacia ella a causa de su total e insoportable borrachera. Eso le molestaba, la ponía triste. Pronto se vio obligada a salir de todo lo que pensaba por un "¿Pan? ¿Qué pasó?" proveniente del hombre que la había hecho mujer.

—Ah, despertaste al fin. —Pan lo miró por unos segundos, pero luego se volvió a la ventana— Buenos días.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? —Trunks empezaba a desesperarse, se estaba imaginando lo peor.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —La pelinegra suspiró abatida.

—No... —A el presidente de la Corporación Capsule estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza, no quería pensar que había tenido sexo con una niñita de 15 años... Es decir, ella era muy bonita... Era genial, él la quería... ¡Ya basta! Trunks estaba asustado, tanto por la manera en que veía a Pan, como por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Llegaste borracho, me besaste y me quitaste mi virginidad. —Pan parecía tranquila al decir estas palabras, pero la realidad es que no lo estaba en lo absoluto. Ella al ver la espantosa cara de horror que puso su pelilila amigo, se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello. —Tranquilo... S-solo hay que olvidarlo... No le diré nada a nadie, Trunks. —A Pan no parecía gustarle lo que ella misma estaba diciendo, no quería olvidarlo y ya, no podría.

—Pan, yo... Lo siento... —Él miró a un lado y unos segundos después se volvió a la pelinegra. —No hay que dejar que esto arruine nuestra amistad, ¿verdad? Eres una buena amiga para mí, realmente no me gustaría perderte por una estupidez mía... —Ella notaba la sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo.

—No pasa nada, tonto. —Se limitó a decir eso con una sonrisa no tan real.

—Oye Pan... Y Gohan? —Dijo terminando de vestirse, recordando que la niña aún tenía quince años y vivía con sus padres. Se asustó.

—No te preocupes, mi padre y mi madre salieron unos días de la ciudad, tenían que hacer algo por el trabajo —Suspiró.

—¡Oh! —Parecía estar más aliviado, no le gustaría que Gohan le arrancara la cabeza por acostarse con su amada hija. —Bueno, creo que tengo que irme... Nos veremos luego, ¿verdad?

—Eh... Sí, claro. Nos veremos pronto. —Pan saludó con la mano a Trunks y éste se fue volando por la ventana, completamente aturdido por el episodio que acababa de acontecer. Luego de esto, ella se acostó nuevamente en la cama y se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

_***Flash Back***_

_Pan se encontraba mirando televisión, eran las tres y media de la mañana. La sobresaltó el sonido del timbre, y aunque era muy tarde, de todos modos abrió. No le tenía miedo a unos simples ladrones, en el caso de que lo fueran. _

_—¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces a... —No pudo terminar su oración, ya que el pelilila se había abalanzado hacia ella y estaba besándola. Pan cerró la puerta como pudo y no se resistió. Luego de unos minutos se separaron. —¿Qué acabas de hacer? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su amigo la estaba llevando a su habitación. Poco a poco le fue quitando su ropa, e igual hizo ella. Luego... Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Al terminar, ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando el techo y se quedaron dormidos. Hasta la mañana siguiente._

_***Fin de Flash Back***_

Luego de recordar todo, se quedó dormida. Unas horas después, la despertó el insoportable sonido del teléfono.

—Diga? —Tenía la voz ronca, ya que recién despertaba.

—¡Pan! Que bueno que contestas, sabes? Justo ahora estaba buscando a alguna compañera para hacer compras, Marron está ocupada y Pares no contesta. ¿Te apetecería ir conmigo? -Dijo la inconfundible voz de Bra del otro lado del teléfono.

—Bra... Sabes que a mí no se me dan muy bien esas cosas... —Contestó la pelinegra mientras bostezaba.

—Vamos, Pan! No tienes que comprar nada, solo me acompañarás, ¡por favor! -Pan no podía decirle que no, era su mejor amiga. Aceptó sin tener ninguna gana. Luego hablaron un rato más, hasta que a la pelinegra le dio hambre y decidió dejar de hablar para ir a cocinar algo, cuando el timbre tocó nuevamente.

—¡Tío Goten! —Pan saltó a sus brazos provocando que caigan ambos. —Hace tiempo no te veo.

—Lo sé, por eso vine a visitarte. —Dijo incorporándose sonriente. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Nada nuevo que contar?

—Bueno... —Pan dudó en contarle todo lo sucedido, pero era su tío, su mejor amigo... No podía ocultarle nada. —Sí, hay mucho que contar... Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. —Le dijo a su tío amenazadoramente.

—Ya, lo prometo. Ahora dime. —Goten estaba realmente curioso, le gustaba escuchar chismes.

Pan lo hizo pasar, cerró la puerta y luego le contó lo sucedido mientras comían algo. Se sentía un poco culpable, ya que probablemente su tío se enojaría mucho con Trunks, y también porque le había dicho a este último que no le diría nada a nadie.

—¡¿TRUNKS?! ¡¿MI MEJOR AMIGO?! ¡14 AÑOS, PAN! —La pelinegra ya se estaba lamentando por haberle dicho.

—Lo sé... —La menor parecía avergonzada, aunque de todas maneras no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido. Le había gustado, y sabía que si se diera nuevamente la oportunidad, ella la tomaría. —No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Tranquila Pan, puedes confiar en mí... Pero es que no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ti y no a una de su edad? —Goten parecía muy enojado, no le gustaba para nada que su mejor amigo haya tenido sexo con su sobrina... ¡Con su pequeña sobrina Pan! No sabía si podría perdonárselo algún día...

Así siguieron hablando un tiempo más, hasta que Pan recordó que había quedado con Bra y no podía dejarla plantada. Se despidió de Goten y subió corriendo a cambiarse, iba a llegar media hora tarde, su amiga seguramente iba a ponerse rabiosa por esto. Bueno, en realidad le pasaba siembre que salían, Pan creía que la peliazul debía de estar acostumbrada, pero aún así se enojaba siempre que sucedía. Se arregló un poco el cabello y salió volando por la ventana, ya que así llegaría en cinco minutos. Al llegar pudo divisar a su perfecta amiga y se acercó a ella. A veces envidiaba lo hermosa que era. Tanto Bulma, Bra y Trunks eran muy hermosos a su gusto, eran muy perfectos, y los dos últimos tenían a quién quisieran a sus pies, lo cual a ella le resultaba algo imposible, ya que siempre los chicos solían rechazarla, lo cual la frustraba demasiado. Una voz fina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Pan! ¿Estás bien? —Bra parecía extrañada, notaba a su amiga muy distraída. —Llegas tarde, nuevamente. —La peliazul suspiró.

—Lo siento Bra, es que ha venido Goten a mi casa y hace tiempo que no lo veía, no pude evitar hablar con él y de pronto se me hizo tarde. Pero ya estoy aquí. —Dijo sonriente.

—Bien... ¡Entonces arrasemos las tiendas! —Gritó Bra contenta.

Luego de unas largas dos horas, la más consentida de los Briefs terminó de hacer sus compras. Pan solo se había limitado a decirle que todo lo quedaba bien, ya que ella no tenía ganas de comprar nada, y a decir verdad, tampoco le gustaba probarse ropa todo el tiempo. Le enfermaba. La pelinegra acompañó a su amiga hasta su casa y se quedó un rato ahí. Fueron a su habitación y charlaron de cualquier cosa por un rato. Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar.

—¡BRA! ¿De casualidad no tomaste mi... —Trunks se quedó mudo al ver a Pan ahí. ¡Que tonto! Había olvidado por completo que Pan era la mejor amiga de su hermana, y que le guste o no, tendría que verla seguido.

—Debes golpear antes de entrar, hermano. —Bra parecía disgustada.

Pan se limitaba a mirarlo, realmente casi se le detiene el corazón al verlo. Ella creía que no lo iba a ver por un largo tiempo debido a todo lo que pasó. Pero también había olvidado ese detalle de que era el hermano de su mejor amiga, había olvidado que tendría que verlo. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada notando que Trunks también la estaba mirando. No podía hacer contacto visual con él, se sentía incomoda, ese hombre le había quitado su virginidad la noche anterior, ese hombre era 14 años mayor que ella. Eso le aterraba. Si fuera de su edad, o aunque sea unos años menor, no le importaría demasiado, pero eso no era así, y tenía que afrontarlo.

—Hm... Olvídalo, creo que ya sé dónde lo dejé... —Trunks salió de la habitación rápido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Oye Pan... ¿No crees que estaba raro? —Bra seguía mirando fijamente la puerta. —Ni siquiera te ha saludado.

—Sí... Bueno, tal vez debes estar un poco cansado por todo el trabajo, ya sabes... —Pan quería parecer tranquila.

—Tienes razón, no hay que darle importancia. —La princesita Briefs miro a Pan nuevamente y siguieron hablando, hasta muy tarde. —Pan... Creo que deberías quedarte, ya es tarde... —Pan aceptó, aunque no quería toparse con Trunks en cada pasillo de la casa, eso la volvería completamente loca.

Luego de un rato, comieron algo y volvieron a su habitación, al tiempo después se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_ ¡Hola! Bueno, espero que el primer capítulo les vaya gustando. Es mi primer fic, y me estoy esforzando por que salga bien. Si hay algún error me lo hacen saber. ¡Muchas gracias! Dejen reviews.


	2. Por un tiempo

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personaje aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pan había sido la primera en despertar de las dos chicas, la noche anterior no había dormido bien. Se despertaba agitada seguido y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Trunks. Por el contrario, Bra seguía completamente dormida, y, después de todo, no la culpaba, eran las 7.00 a.m. Se quedó un rato más mirando el techo, para luego salir a tomar un poco de agua. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Estaba harta, no podía olvidar.

Al bajar a a la cocina de los Briefs, se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: Trunks.

—¿Pan? —Preguntó el pelilila divisando a la menor de los Son paralizada frente a él. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Eh? —Dijo Pan saliendo de sus pensamientos. —Ah... Sí. ¿Cómo estás? —Ella se sentó en una silla frente a él.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —La pelinegra no respondió, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle que no se encontraba del todo bien, y mucho menos que era por él. —¡Pan! ¿Estás bien? —Repitió pasando la mano por en frente de la cara de la niña. Ella acercó su boca a su oído.

—Sí, Trunks... —Contestó Pan. —Es solo que no puedo olvidarte. —Le susurró y se fue nuevamente en dirección a la habitación en la que estaba Bra, dejando a un confundido Trunks sentado en la silla. A él tampoco le había sido posible olvidarla. Decidió que la iría a buscar, no podía quedarse así, tenía que aclarar las cosas, él solo estaba borracho... Subió las escaleras desganado, y allí estaba, Pan se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que a su vez yacían sobre sus piernas. Estaba llorando en silencio.

—Pan... —Habló despacio para no ser escuchado. —Necesitamos hablar. —Ella asintió sin mirarlo, con su cara empapada. —Bien... Vamos a algún lugar en el que sea seguro que nadie nos escuche... —La nieta de Goku se limitó a asentir nuevamente y escribió una nota a Bra: "Lo siento, surgió algo. Nos vemos! Pan."

Los dos se fueron en el auto del pelilila, sin hablar en todo el camino. Finalmente pararon en un pequeño bar poco conocido. Trunks pidió un café y Pan una botella de agua mineral, ya que se había quedado con las ganas hace un rato.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Preguntó Pan, aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

—De todo lo que pasó. —Contestó sin rodeos, no estaba de ningún humor. —Sabes que estaba borracho, no significó absolutamente nada. —Trunks dudaba de que no haya significado nada, pero no podía dejar que Pan sepa eso, ni ella ni nadie. —Necesitas olvidarlo. Tengo 29 años, Pan.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho? —Dijo la pelinegra irónicamente.

—¡Claro que sí! —Mintió. —Es mejor que no nos veamos un tiempo. —Trunks parecía decirlo sin ganas, y es que así era, no quería dejar de verla, pero tampoco sabía por qué.

—Tienes razón. —Dicho esto, Pan dejó un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, sin saber bien cuánto era, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero y se fue, dejándolo nuevamente confundido. Solo que esta vez nadie iba a volver a buscarla.

* * *

Cuando Pan llegó a su casa, se encontró con la bonita y un tanto aliviadora sorpresa de que sus padres ya estaban allí, antes de tiempo pero allí en fin. Para que la dejen sola, tuvo que insistir mucho, Gohan estaba convencido de que algo le iba a pasar a su niñita, por más fuerte que fuera. No se equivocó, aunque no fue necesariamente algo que le desagradó a su hija. Finalmente, Pan logró convencer a Videl, y con esto fue más que suficiente.

—Y cuéntanos Pan, ¿qué has hecho? —Preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno... Nada fuera de lo común: dormir, comer, volar, mirar televisión e ir a casa de Bra.

—¿No sabes nada de Trunks? —Pan casi se atraganta con el pequeño alfajor que estaba comiendo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. —N-no, no lo he visto. ¿Por qué? —Empezaba a preocuparse.

—Solo preguntaba. ¿Ocurre algo? —Gohan la miró curioso, no era normal eso en Pan.

—No, papá, claro que no! —La menor de los Son sonrió nerviosamente. Luego de esto se retiró a su habitación.

Al llegar, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama. _"¿Será todo esto posible?"_ pensó mientras miraba el techo._ "¡Es Trunks! Es el mejor amigo de mi tío, es mi compañero en el espacio... ¡Es el hijo de Vegeta!"_ Pan sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero no podía evitar pensar que si el orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajins se enterara de lo que había pasado, se encargaría de arrancarles la cabeza a Trunks y a ella. A pesar de que su hijo ya no era un niño y podía hacer lo que quisiera (o eso creía Pan que era el mundo de los adultos), el señor Vegeta, nunca, pero nunca jamás de los jamases perdonaría la impertinencia de que su hijo se metiera con ella, y no por sus 14 años de diferencia, eso no era nada comparado con ser la nieta de Kakaroto, no era absolutamente nada. Pan siguió pensando en lo sucedido bastante tiempo. No sabía que hacer, no podía olvidar, no sabía cómo. Se quedó dormida.

—¡PAAAN! —Se oyó desde afuera de la habitación. Era la voz de su madre la que la despertaba cinco horas después. —¡Ven a comer, tu tío Goten y Chichi han venido!

Pan abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó. Tardó un rato en levantarse, ya que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero finalmente fue con los demás. Todos la esperaban para almorzar, lo que hizo que se avergonzara un poco. Saludó a todos y se sentó. Sentía la falta de su querido abuelito, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto para evitar que Chichi estallara en llanto. Al terminar salió al jardín con la excusa de que quería tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Y bueno? —Detrás de ella se escuchó una voz inconfundible, era su tío Goten.

—Debo olvidarlo. —Pan no lo miró.

Luego de eso, su día transcurrió con normalidad, triste pero normal.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Lamento que sea corto, pero es que hoy no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, me cortaron la luz. Tuve que escribir por celular y recién ahora lo pude subir. El final de este capítulo me gustó más que el anterior, en lo personal.

¡Espero actualizar pronto! Gracias por leer, dejen reviews.


	3. Finalmente hablaron

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_***Tres semanas después***_

Pan se levantó teniendo náuseas. Creía que era por el estrés, aunque dudaba un poco, también se le había retrasado el período. Algo andaba mal, y si era lo que ella pensaba, no era para nada bueno. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué se supone que haría? No podía hablar con Trunks, sus padres la matarían. ¿Y si se lo contaba a Goten? No, seguramente iría directo a matar a su mejor amigo, no quería eso. Se lo guardaría hasta estar completamente segura de lo que estaba pensando, ahora era todavía muy temprano para estarlo. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pan? —Era la voz de Bra, seguramente para pedirle que la acompañara nuevamente a comprar cosas.

—Hola, Bra. —Podía notarse una leve preocupación en la voz de Pan, pero la peliazul decidió darla por alto.

—¿Cómo estás? Hace unos días que no sé nada sobre ti. —Ellas dos no se hablaban desde hace dos semanas, Pan creía que así iba a poder lograr estar más lejos de su hermano. No quería saber de él, se supone que tenía que olvidarlo.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —Pan no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, lo que había pasado recién la dejaba completamente preocupada, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada. ¡Tenía solo quince años!

—¡También! —La princesita Briefs parecía más tranquila al escuchar que su mejor amiga se encontraba bien. —¿Quieres venir a casa hoy? Estaremos solas todo el día.

—Bueno... La verdad es que... —A Pan no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, pero pensó que si estaban solas no tenía nada que perder, después de todo no se iba a topar con Trunks. —Nada, olvídalo. Está bien, ¿a qué hora voy?

—Vente a las 15.30 si quieres.

—Ahí estaré. —Pan cortó el teléfono sin siquiera saludar, lo que dejó extrañada a Bra, aunque decidió que tampoco le daría importancia, de la pelinegra se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

* * *

Videl y Gohan se percataron de que su hija estaba algo rara. No salía, estaba con ellos solo cuando comía, no hacía absolutamente nada, por lo que la noticia de que iba a ir a casa de Bra los alegró un poco, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de preocuparse. Pan era alegre, se enojaba con facilidad, era gritona y mandona, pero ahora parecía como si todo le diera igual, y esa no era la niñita que ellos habían criado. Algo la tenía preocupada, y ellos querían saberlo.

—Pan, querida... —Videl la llamó con amabilidad.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—Siéntate con nosotros un rato, necesitamos hablar contigo. —Esta vez su voz sonó más seria.

A pesar de las pesadas dos horas que estuvieron hablando, no lograron sacar más que un _"No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada" _por parte de Pan. A ella realmente le costó no decirles lo que en realidad le pasaba, pero es que no debían saberlo, le asustaba lo que su padre podía llegar a hacer. Luego de tener esa incómoda charla, Pan subió nuevamente a su habitación, un poco más decidida: iba a llamar a Trunks. Tímidamente marcó su número, despacio y con miedo.

—Trunks Briefs, ¿quién habla? —Pan se quedó muda, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían. Cortó. Pasaron cinco minutos y volvió a llamar, esta vez tenía pensado qué le iba a decir. —Trunks Briefs, ¿quién habla? —Se volvió a escuchar.

—Soy Pan. Tenemos que hablar. —Del otro lado no se escuchaba más que silencio, el pelilila se había quedado mudo, después de tres semanas Pan volvía a aparecer, y, a decir verdad, un "tenemos que hablar" nunca es bueno. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? —¿Trunks? ¿Estás ahí? —El presidente de la corporación se sobresaltó.

—Eh, ¡si! Aquí estoy. ¿Cuándo y dónde? —Parecía decidido.

—Mañana, 18.00, en el café de la otra vez. Adiós. —Pan cortó el teléfono. Parecía que dejar a Trunks intrigado era su especialidad.

* * *

Ella esperaba que el tiempo pasase lento, quería no tener que verlo tan pronto... Pero no fue así. Todo se pasó muy rápido, estaba nerviosa. No quería admitirlo, no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, lo cual también la ponía de mal humor, de hecho, con la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra con la que ella quería hablar, era su tio Goten, él lo sabía todo y podía tenerle toda confianza. Luego de volver de casa de Bra, agotada, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su adorado tío y mejor amigo.

—Son Goten aquí! —Se escuchó perfectamente del otro lado, Pan se aliviaba de oír esas palabras.

—Soy yo, tío Goten. ¿Podrías venir un rato? Necesito consejos...

—¿Y no puedes pedirlos por teléfono? —El silencio de la pelinegra indicaban que él había metido la pata. —Está bien, Pan, ahora voy. —Refunfuñó Goten.

Luego de cortar el teléfono, Pan se quedó esperándolo en su habitación mirando hacia la ventana. _"¿Qué es lo que va a pasar mañana? ¿Acaso ya no nos volveremos a hablar nunca más? ¿O volveremos a ser los buenos amigos de antes?"_ Esos pensamientos carcomían la cabeza de la más pequeña de los Son, la destrozaban y la aliviaban a la vez. Era increíble. Era innecesario. Tocaron la puerta, pero ella no escuchó, estaba muy distraída. Siguió pensando por unos quince minutos, hasta que un pelinegro enojado se apareció por la ventana. Ella gritó.

—¡GOTEN! ¡¿POR QUÉ ENTRASTE POR AQUÍ?! HAY UNA PUERTA, ¿SABES? —Pan lo golpeó en la cabeza totalmente enfadada por haberla asustado así.

—¡Cálmate Pan! —Contestó frotándose la zona del golpe. —He golpeado, pero nadie me ha contestado, así que vine a ver si estabas dormida, pero vi que no era así y decidí entrar. —Suspiró de mala gana. —Encima que vengo a estas horas, y tú me golpeas.

—Está bien, tio Goten, tienes razón, lo siento. —El mayor se vio rendido ante la mirada de perrito mojado que le puso Pan.

Hablaron mucho tiempo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Goten se fue rendido por el sueño. A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, los consejos y las respuestas no cambiaban: _"Tienes que olvidarlo"_, aconsejaba el pelinegro; _"Pero es que simplemente no puedo"_, contestaba la pequeña ojinegra con una mirada de tristeza que podía hacer pedazos a cualquiera que la viese. Goten sabía como hacerla reír, y por lo menos por un rato, esa noche la hizo sentir mejor y más calmada. Claro que no le había dicho nada de su posible embarazo, como ya había dicho antes, era muy temprano para suponer cualquier cosa, si hablaba ahora y no era absolutamente nada, estaría condenada de todas maneras. Sumergida en todos sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó a las 14.10. _"Aún faltan cuatro horas, cincuenta minutos y dieciséis segundos". _Pan creía que se estaba volviendo loca, era muy paranoico tener hasta los segundos contados, y, por alguna razón, presentía que el pelilila estaría tranquilo, sentado en su sillón, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en ella. Eso la irritaba completamente, pero, de todas maneras se equivocaba. En la Corporación Capsule se encontraba un preocupado ojiazul, que en lo único que pensaba era en _"No me puedo enamorar de Pan, es una niña". _Ambos estaban realmente preocupados, ninguno sabía bien lo que iba a decir, ni siquiera tenían los pensamientos claros aún. _"No sé que hacer"_, _"14 años"_, _"No puede estar pasando"_, _"¿Cómo fue que todo esto sucedió?";_ esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por las cabezas de ambos. Ninguno estaba quería saber nada del otro, pero aún así tenían extremas ganas de verse. Algo no encajaba.

Pronto se hicieron las 18.00. Trunks ya estaba en el café, Pan, como siempre, estaba retrasada 15 minutos. Quería que se la tragase la tierra. Pero finalmente llegó y saludó al pelilila con la mano sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

—Hola, Pan. —Trunks tampoco le dirigía la mirada. No podía.

—Trunks... Como dije, necesi... —El ojiazul la calló.

—Tampoco pude olvidarte, ¿sabes? Es muy difícil, por más de que solo recuerde la mitad de lo que pasó aquella noche, pienso en ti todo el día, no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza. —Tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir diciéndole todo lo que ensayó miles de veces mientras llegaba al café. —Esto me da mucho miedo, Pan. Tienes tan solo 15 años, y yo tengo 29... Esto simplemente no es correcto, y yo no puedo seguir preocupándome de esta manera por ti. —La pelinegra lo miraba con atención. Él se preocupaba, y ella no podía creer que hubiera estado pensando mal de él todo este tiempo. —Creo que... Pan... Creo que tú me gustas. —Dijo con timidez. —Pero yo no puedo... No puedo estar con alguien catorce años menor que yo, y mucho menos que es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo, la hija de un amigo, la nita de... —Ella lo calló con un beso. El pelilila no podía creerlo, la estaba besando, nuevamente la estaba besando. Pero él no paraba, no podía parar. _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?", _pensó antes de separarse. —¡PAN! ¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer? —La pequeña Son miró el suelo.

—Lo siento, Trunks... Es que... También me gustas, me gustas desde hace un año, y creo que es algo obvio, pero de todas maneras eso no importa. —Suspiró. —No quiero perderte, ni perder la oportunidad de que sientas algo por mí, de tener un amor correspondido... Si quieres puede ser un secreto... Solo de los tres... —Pan desvió la mirada.

—¿De los tres? —Trunks la miró con desconfianza.

—Sabes... Yo... CasualmenteledijeaGotenloque pasó. —Pan lo dijo demasiado rápido, pero de todas maneras se entendió.

—¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? ¡PAN! Prometiste que no lo harías... —El corazón del presidente de la Corporación Capsule se había acelerado muchísimo, solo podía pensar en que cuando vea a Goten él lo mataría, lo despedazaría y para colmo con ayuda de Gohan.

—Tranquilo, Trunks —Se apresuró Pan. —Si no te hizo nada hasta ahora, no lo va a hacer tampoco. Es mi mejor amigo, no podía guardarle el secreto... No va a matarte, no a menos que... —Pan estuvo a punto de decir que ella tenía la posibilidad de estar embarazada, pero se calló inmediatamente.

—A menos que...?

—No, nada, no me hagas caso, que tonta soy. —Pan rió exageradamente, lo cuál hizo que Trunks sospechara más aún.

—Vamos, dime...

—Que no es nada, Trunks. —Suspiró. —¡Tengo que irme! Luego te llamo, o tu me llamas, o nos llamamos... ¡Bah, no sé! Pero luego hablaremos de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Hasta pronto. —Estaba realmente nerviosa. Salió volando y ya no se la vio. Nuevamente dejando a un Trunks desconcertado sentado en la silla.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** _¡Hola! Primero y principal, perdón por la demora, es que estuve algo ocupada. Creo que también voy a demorar un poco en subir el otro capítulo, pero les prometo que voy a tratar de tardar lo menos posible. Espero que les vaya gustando, me está costando bastante, haha. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _  
_


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

Dos días después de lo ocurrido, nada podía quitar la felicidad en Pan (lo cuál volvía locos de alegría a Gohan y Videl), se había enterado de que el pelilila codiciado por millones de muchachas hermosas se había fijado en ella. Era simplemente increíble. Era maravillosamente increíble en todos los aspectos para la pequeña Son. Por la tarde iba a llamar a Goten para que fuera a visitarla, a quien ya le había contado detalle por detalle el mismo día de los hechos, justo cuando llegó a su casa después de salir volando dejando a Trunks boquiabierto. Su tío sabía todo lo que había pasado acerca de ella y su mejor amigo. Y, aunque estuviera feliz de que Pan se encontrase tan bien, no podía evitar tener el pensamiento de asesinar a el presidente de la Corporación Capsule, después de todo, nada podía cambiar que él tenía 29 años y su pequeña solo 15. Era amor, pero era horrible a sus ojos.

Pan llamó, pero atendió su querida abuelita Chichi, quien le dijo que el menor de sus hijos había ido a casa de Trunks para "arreglar unos asuntos pendientes". La menor de las pelinegras temió que se tratara de lo que ella creía, así que se despidió y partió rumbo a Corporación Capsule volando, aunque, al llegar, descendió y escondió su ki para no ser vista. Veía a Trunks y Goten. Estaban tranquilos, no parecía que estuvieran peleando, ni que lo hayan hecho, ni que lo vayan a hacer. Se acercó y golpeó la puerta, esperando que atendiera alguno de los dos.

—¡Hola, Pan, querida! —No era ni su tío, ni el chico que la traía loca. Era Bulma, siempre con su sonrisa que decía algo como "Siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa". O eso pensaba Pan cada vez que la veía. La peliazul le agradaba.

—¿Cómo estás Bulma? —Dijo una Pan sonriente. Como dije antes, estaba muy feliz.

—Estoy bien, Pan. ¿Y tú? —La hermosa mujer que estaba parada delante de ella, le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa de vuelta.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Pan miró para todos lados. —¿No sabes dónde están Trunks y Goten? —Estaba claro que ella ya lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que descubran que estaba espiando, eso no sería correcto. Además, así pasaría vergüenza.

—Están aquí... Pero no sé exactamente dónde están, ya sabes, la casa es grande. —Bulma despidió una risita— Puedes buscarlos, querida. —Al decir esto, la peliazul se fue.

Pan se dirigió directamente al jardín, que es donde estaban las personas que ella buscaba. Al sentir su presencia nuevamente (y digo nuevamente porque ya había notado cuando Pan estaba allí observándolos , Goten enarcó las cejas.

—Así que espiándonos, eh, sobrinita. —Pan tomó un suave color carmesí en sus mejillas, avergonzada por sentirse descubierta, aunque, como siempre, no quiso aceptar su delito.

—¡Claro que no, tío Goten! —Sonrió nerviosamente y cambió de tema. —Y bueno, ¿qué hacen?

—En realidad nada, estamos aburridos. Es bueno que llegaras. —Suspiró mirando a su pelilila amigo, que no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar a Pan, esperando algo... Nadie sabía qué, solo lo esperaba, aunque, claramente nunca llegó. Eso se podía ver en su seguida cara de desilusión.

—Ya veo... Bueno, ¡aquí llegó su salvación! —Alardeó la pelinegra, aunque, realmente no tenía nada de cierto lo que había dicho, ya que, al pasar cinco minutos, no solo los dos estaban sentados y aburridos, si no que los tres. Al cabo de un rato decidieron ir a entrenar, el aburrimiento les carcomía el cerebro y necesitaban algo que hacer. La única regla era: No transformarse en Super Saiyajin cuando sea el turno de Pan.

Pasaron por Semillas Senzu antes, ya que se habían dicho no limitarse (bueno, solo con Pan, aunque ella no lo sabía, no le gustaba para nada que la trataran así). Como siempre, hicieron piedra, papel o tijera para ver quién peleaba con quién. El primer resultado fue de Trunks y Goten. Parecía que iba a ser una pelea espléndida. Ambos se elevaron ansiosos y sonrientes, mientras la pequeña pelinegra observaba desde una roca un poco más alta. El pelilila dio el primer golpe: una patada en el estómago; luego de eso fue rápidamente detrás de Goten para aplicarle una llave, este, no tardó en reaccionar. El pelinegro dio vuelta a Trunks, y luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago aún todavía más fuerte de la patada que había recibido él, haciendo que su mejor amigo escupa sangre.

—Maldita sea... —Jadeó el afectado. Luego, estuvo a punto de lanzar un kamehameha, a su mejor amigo, pero lo detuvo la imagen que veía un poco más abajo: Pan estaba agarrándose fuertemente la panza, apretaba sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Debido a su distracción, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Él quiso responder, pero se contuvo y señaló a la pequeña Son. Ambos bajaron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pan? —El pelinegro parecía muy preocupado. Ninguno necesitó comer alguna semilla, ya que ni siquiera habían comenzado.

—N-nada... Continúen. —Pan quería pasar desapercibida, lo que tenía en mente que podrían ser aquellos dolores, no era para nada bueno, y no quería que ninguno de los dos se enterasen. Acabaron por llevarla a un hospital cercano.

Pasó un rato bastante largo, Trunks y Goten estaban entre preocupados y aburridos. Pan salió extremadamente pálida de la sala en la que le hicieron los estudios, no decía nada, estaba fría. Parecía básicamente que estaba muerta (y, a decir verdad, podría decirse, dado a la noticia que le acababan de dar...). Por más de que ambos intentaran sacarle las palabras de la boca a su amiga, esta no decía más que _"tranquilos chicos, les aseguro que no es nada". _Ellos no le creían, pero decidieron dejar de molestar, quizá más tarde se enterarían de lo sucedido. Acompañaron a la pequeña Son a su casa para que descansara, ella se despidió y cerró la puerta.

_"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que haga? Llevo casi un mes de embarazo. Esto no es bueno, nada bueno"_. Pan no sabía ni siquiera que pensar, tenía la mente en blanco, miraba al techo. _"Pensemos más claramente, no quiero abortar, ni quiero tener un hijo a los quince años... Tampoco quiero tenerlo y que se críe con otras personas, así que, debo decidirme por una de las tres."_ Pan ni siquiera pensaba en sus padres, que, quisiera o no, muy probablemente serían ellos quienes decidieran el futuro de lo que su hija estaba criando dentro suyo. Primero, decidió que se lo diría a quien más debería saberlo: el padre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Pan citó a Trunks al mismo café ya mencionado antes en esta historia. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que diría, y, a decir verdad, esto era algo más difícil que decirle que aún pensaba en él. El pelilila llegó, esbozaba una sonrisa, aunque, al ver la cara seria de Pan, se le borró inmediatamente.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Pan? —Se sentó en una de las sillas, frente a ella.

—Sucede... Bueno... Sucede... Pasa que... Yo... Estoy... —Trunks se impacientaba.

—¿Estás qué, Pan?

—Sucedequeyoestoyembarazada. —Nuevamente, las palabras salían muy de golpe, pero, a pesar de eso, su acompañante pudo entenderlas. El mayor de los hijos de Bulma se había quedado en estado de shock, simplemente no podía decir nada. Pan hizo la cuenta: fueron quince minutos de incómodo silencio.

—¿Embarazada? ¿De... De mi? —Preguntó con timidez, a pesar de que creía saber la respuesta.

—Sí... —Ella también hablaba con timidez. Pero, a pesar de notar mucha preocupación en el rostro de Trunks, podía verse alegría, muy poca, pero alegría en fin. Iba a ser padre, quizá no de la persona que tenía que ser, porque no estaba preparada para serlo, pero en fin, lo sería.

—Vaya... —Los corazones de ambos iban realmente acelerados. —Y... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —Esa pregunta desató la ira en la pelinegra.

—¿QUE QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBES HACER? TENGO QUINCE AÑOS Y ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE UN TIPO DE VEINTINUEVE, QUE, CASUALMENTE, ERES TÚ, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE TIENES QUE HACER, TRUNKS? —Toda la gente volteó a mirarla, pero ella les devolvió una mirada tan amenazadora que prefirieron seguir con lo suyo.

—Cállate, Pan, estás haciendo mucho escándalo. —Ella se limitó a suspirar. —Si te refieres a que quieres que me haga cargo... Claro que lo haré, aunque no creas que seguiré vivo luego de eso. ¿Por qué no quieres abortar?

—Porque... Porque... Bueno, es mi hijo... —Ya había decidido que sería hombre.

—Ya veo... —Trunks suspiró. —Tenemos que hacer algo con esto, de alguna forma. ¿Quieres esperar a que se te note? —Él ni siquiera la miraba.

—Eso pensaba hacer... Es realmente... Muy difícil... Van a matarme.

—¿Solo a ti? —Preguntó Trunks irónicamente, y Pan suspiró.

* * *

**_Nota de autora:_**¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, creo que me inspiré bastante. Ya estoy comenzando a escribir el otro. Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews para saber de su opinión.


	5. ¿Por qué te fuiste, Goku?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Akira Toriyama. (Disculpen, en el anterior capítulo olvidé el disclaimer.)

* * *

_***En el capítulo anterior***_

_—¿QUE QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBES HACER? TENGO QUINCE AÑOS Y ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE UN TIPO DE VEINTINUEVE, QUE, CASUALMENTE, ERES TÚ, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE TIENES QUE HACER, TRUNKS? —Toda la gente volteó a mirarla, pero ella les devolvió una mirada tan amenazadora que prefirieron seguir con lo suyo._

_—Cállate, Pan, estás haciendo mucho escándalo. —Ella se limitó a suspirar. —Si te refieres a que quieres que me haga cargo... Claro que lo haré, aunque no creas que seguiré vivo luego de eso. ¿Por qué no quieres abortar?_

_—Porque... Porque... Bueno, es mi hijo... —Ya había decidido que sería hombre._

_—Ya veo... —Trunks suspiró. —Tenemos que hacer algo con esto, de alguna forma. ¿Quieres esperar a que se te note? —Él ni siquiera la miraba._

_—Eso pensaba hacer... Es realmente... Muy difícil... Van a matarme._

_—¿Solo a ti? —Preguntó Trunks irónicamente, y Pan suspiró._

* * *

Pasaron tres días. Pan ya tenía decidido que su hijo sería un varón y se llamaría "Sho". Ya se lo visualizaba incluso, tenía el color de su cabello y los ojos de su padre, era hermoso. Trataba de evitar pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se enterasen, pensaba solo en el niño, en nada más. No quería pensar en nada más, sabía que su embarazo tendría consecuencias muy malas, pero simplemente quería alejarlo de su cabeza, estaba tranquila y quería seguir así.

Había visto a Trunks ayer, juntos decidieron que el primero en enterarse sería Goten, debido a que en primer lugar ya lo sabía todo, y en segundo lugar era el mejor amigo de ambos. Pero no se lo dirían tan pronto, seguramente esperarían unas dos semanas más, como mínimo. Ambos estaban muy aterrados por lo que podría pasar, Pan solo tenía quince años y, realmente no estaba psicológicamente preparada para ser madre, de hecho, ni siquiera podía lidiar consigo misma, menos podría hacerlo con un bebé. Simplemente era muy temprano para eso.

Por un lado, Pan hubiera querido que todo eso fuera un mal sueño. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a hacer su padre a Trunks? La verdad es que cuando su padre se enojaba, las cosas no terminaban muy bien... Y de eso sabe Cell, pero, ese es otro tema. La pelinegra quería pensar en eso lo menos posible, pero, ¡es que era tan difícil! Cuando ella le dijera eso a sus padres, no solo que se decepcionarían de ella, si no que también perderían la confianza, en ella y también en Trunks. Además, culpa de ella se rompería la amistad entre Trunks y Goten, una amistad que mantienen desde pequeños... No quería que pasaran tantas cosas malas. También pensó que nadie se acercaría a ella por estar embarazada a los quince años, y que los pocos amigos que tenía se iban a ir de su lado. ¿Qué pasaría con Bra? Seguramente se enojaría muchísimo con ella por no haberle dicho, pero contando que estaba embarazada de su hermano, la peliazul podría llegar a no hablarle jamás en su vida. A Pan se le complicaban muchas cosas, pero Trunks... Trunks no estaba mucho mejor. Podría decirse que era el más preocupado de los dos: nadie iba a matar a Pan, el que llegó a su casa borracho fue él, y Pan es solo una niñita... ¿Qué demonios se suponía que pensaran? Iban a matarlo... Se turnarían para hacerlo... Primero Gohan, después Videl, Chichi y Bulma, luego... Vegeta... En fin, lo iban a hacer pedazos. Tenía más preocupación por eso que por el niño que Pan traía en el vientre. Podría decirse que era un poco egoísta.

* * *

—¿Tío Goten? —Preguntó una Pan deseosa de hablar al otro lado del teléfono.

—Soy yo, Pan. ¿Qué sucede? —Goten parecía hablar más bajo de lo normal.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Estoy en el trabajo, Pan... ¿Puedes llamar más tarde? —La pelinegra había olvidado por completo que ahora su tío trabajaba en Capsule Corporation, al igual que el padre de su niño. Se preguntaba si en realidad trabajaba... No podía imaginarse un Goten trabajando, su tío Goten era... ¡Su holgazán, fiestero y mujeriego tío Goten! No podía verlo de otra manera, se veía raro.

—¡Es cierto! Olvidé que mi tío Goten ahora es un hombre de negocios. —Pan soltó una risita por lo bajo, y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. Por detrás se escuchaba a alguien que parecía regañar a el menor de los hijos de Goku... ¿Sería Trunks? Bueno, ya que él era el presidente de la Corporación, y encima era demasiado aplicado y todo debía salirle bien, Pan pensó que era él.

—Lo siento, Pan, debo colgar. —Colgó el teléfono.

Pan se sentía algo sola últimamente, Bra ya no la llamaba, Goten estaba ocupado con su nuevo trabajo, Trunks... Bueno, Trunks siempre estuvo ocupado para ella... Cada vez que iba a ver a Chichi ella la hacía estudiar, Bulma... Bulma siempre estaba ocupada, y, creía que ni siquiera la podía ver a los ojos mientras llevaba a su nieto en su vientre. Gohan y Videl siempre estaban ocupados con alguna cosa distinta... Ella necesitaba de la persona que más amó y admiró en todos sus quince años vividos... Necesitaba de Goku, de su abuelito, de la persona... De la única persona que podía entenderla siempre... Realmente lo extrañaba demasiado. Una lágrima corrió por su cara, luego otra, y otra más... Lloraba en silencio, Pan nunca había superado que su abuelo la haya dejado, y es que no podía entenderlo, ¡¿por qué?! Pensó en eso mucho tiempo, mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, mientras se sentía completamente sola, de a poco se quedó dormida.

* * *

—¡Pan, la cena está lista! Goten y Chichi vinieron otra vez, apresúrate... —Al despertar oyendo la voz de su madre decir estas palabras, Pan corrió escaleras abajo sin importarle nada y abrazó a su abuela Chichi, quien, al principio se mostró sorprendida, pero luego entendió... Su pequeña estaba triste.

—Luego hablaremos a solas. —Le dijo al oído la esposa de Goku, Pan asintió con la cabeza, y los demás simplemente no entendían nada.

En la cena nadie hablaba, parecía como si todos estuviesen tristes y no se dirigían la palabra, y la pelinegra no podía entender el por qué de eso, los Son siempre reían y charlaban en la mesa, siempre fue así ¿por qué hoy no? Y de repente... Ella recordó... Ese día se cumplía un año de que su abuelo había partido para ya no regresar. Se le quitó el hambre (una cosa muy rara, ya que primero, tenía sangre saiyajin, y, segundo, estaba embarazada), así que no comió absolutamente nada y se limitó a mirar el suelo con expresión de tristeza. Al terminar todos, Pan y su abuela salieron al jardín.

—También lo extraño, querida. —Se lamentó Chichi.

—Lo sé, abuelita... Todos lo hacemos. —Pan la abrazó nuevamente, conteniendo algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, haciendo que la otra pelinegra desprendiera algunas. —Extraño cuando me entrenaba. —Sonrío. —Él me daba premios cada vez que hacía una vuelta al mundo volando... ¡Era genial! Nunca conoceré a alguien como él, abuelita...

—Ni yo, pequeña. —A la menor siempre le molestaba que la llamaran así, pero esta vez realmente no le importaba. —Recuerdo cuando él pensó que el matrimonio era comida. —Ambas rieron. —Típico de tu abuelo. —Pan asintió con la cabeza. —¿Sabes lo que es cocinar para un Saiyajin, querida? ¡Realmente pasaba horas en la cocina! Y eso que no era uno, ¡eran tres! —Chichi rió nuevamente recordando una escena.

_***Flash Back***_

_—¡Goku! ¡Deja de comer tan rápido, te vas a atragantar! —Dijo Chichi mirando como el saiyajin iba por el décimo plato de comida, al tiempo que le pedía más y más._

_—¡Dame otro, Chichi! ¡Esto está delicioso! —Hablaba con la boca llena, no podía dejar de comer._

_—¡Sí, mama! —Gohan y Goten hablaron al unisono. Ellos iban por el quinto plato, no comían tanto como lo hacía Goku, pero no se quedaban muy atrás. —Chichi sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Ella aún iba por la mitad de su primer plato. _

_—Vaya, alimentar saiyajins no es nada fácil. —Dijo Chichi viendo como los tres devoraban todo lo que ella ponía delante de ellos. _

_***Fin Flash Back***_

—Pero no tenemos que estar tristes, abuelita... ¿Sabes? Yo siento que él está bien, sea donde sea que esté. —Dijo la menor de las pelinegras mirando el cielo.

—También lo creo así, Pan. —Chichi sonrió un poco.

Luego de eso, Pan subió hacia su habitación. Por un segundo había estado a punto de contarle a su abuela lo que había pasado entre Trunks y ella, sentía que podía confiar en Chichi, que lo iba a tomar bien y que no diría nada. Pero luego pensó mejor... ¡Era Chichi! ¡Era la histérica y paranoica Chichi! Era obvio que si se lo contaba a ella iba a desesperarse, así que prefirió no hacer nada. Tenía ganas de salir a algún lado, así que se arregló un poco el cabello y salió volando por la ventana en dirección al centro comercial... Quizá se encontrara a Bra. Camino algunos veinte minutos antes de llegar, para que nadie la viera volando, aunque, creía que para esas alturas, los ciudadanos de la Capital del Oeste ya estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas como esas, pero, por las dudas. Al llegar, caminó unos diez minutos haciendo como que veía las vidrieras (que en realidad no le interesaban en lo más mínimo), hasta que se topó con una preciosa peliazul que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Nuevamente la apariencia de Bra la hacía sentirse menos, ¿es que tenía que ser tan hermosa?

—Hola, Bra... —Las palabras salieron de su boca sin querer, y la hija de Vegeta volteó a mirar.

—Ah, eras tú Pan... Hace tiempo que no te veía. —Sonrió. —Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga, así que ya no te llamé... ¿Por qué te alejaste? —Bra parecía un poco triste al decir esas palabras, lo que hizo que Pan se sintiera realmente culpable, ya que su amiga no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas y tampoco tenía que pagar el precio de las tonterías de la pelinegra.

—Yo... Lo siento Bra... No quería que te sintieras así, creo que no fui muy cuidadosa con nuestra relación... Pero nunca querría dejar de ser tu amiga, eres genial. —La menor sonrió. —Puedes creerme. —Bra sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, amiga. ¿Qué dices si vamos a arrasar nuevamente el shopping? —La peliazul le tendió la mano a la menor de los Son sonriente. Esta aceptó, y se perdieron en la multitud. Esta vez la princesita Briefs obligó a Pan a comprarse ropa, aunque, sin mucho éxito, ya que la pelinegra compró una ropa demasiado parecida a la que llevaba siempre, ropa que Bra definía como "pasada de moda."

Esa tarde, la nieta de Goku se la había pasado realmente bien. Extrañaba a Bra.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** _¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, como digo siempre, ¡espero que les esté gustando! Gracias a los que dejaron reviews con su opinión, realmente me ayuda a seguir escribiendo la historia saber que alguien me está leyendo y le gusta lo que hago. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y gracias.


	6. Ella existía también

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, si no que a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Trunks se levantó por la mañana, agotado por haberse quedado hasta tarde trabajando. Había logrado despejar un poco la mente de las cosas que habían pasado, hasta que... ¡¿Qué hacía Pan en su casa?! Había ido como de costumbre a darle los "Buenos Días" a Bra, cuando, de repente, se topó con una pelinegra aún dormida que era observada por su hermana. Luego de la tarde que pasaron en el centro comercial, la mayor de las dos amigas invitó a la menor de los Son a dormir a su casa, ya que hacía tiempo que no se veían.

—Buenos dí... ¿Qué hace Pan aquí? —Trunks no podía dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan... tan hermosa... Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a Bra.

—Bueno, ella y yo no nos veíamos hace tiempo, y decidí que quería invitarla a casa. ¿Está mal eso? —La peliazul parecía confundida, Trunks no había reaccionado así nunca al ver a Pan en su habitación. Bueno, sí, una vez... La última noche anterior a esa que Pan se había quedado, aunque ella no le había dado importancia. —¿Ocurre algo con eso, hermano? —El pelilila negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

_"No puede ser, cuando logro despejar mi mente de ella, simplemente regresa. Es tan frustrante. Y aún es peor hacerle entender que catorce años de diferencia son muchísimos y que nada podría acontecer entre nosotros. Por más que ella... por más que ella y... aún yo estemos deseosos de que eso algún día pase, es realmente difícil salir ilesos después de decir "estamos juntos". Pan siempre me pareció una linda niña, aunque fuera algo insoportable e histérica como su abuela a veces, podría ser tan divertida e ingenua como lo era su abuelo, tan fuerte como su padre, tan bonita como su madre y tan torpe como su tío. De esa pelinegra yo podría esperar cualquier cosa, es impredecible y a decir verdad siempre hubo una parte de mí a la que... le gustaba ella. Nunca lo acepté, simplemente por le hecho de que tengo veintinueve años y ella es una niña... Una niña que ahora espera un bebé de un tonto hombre que se descuidó. Me pregunto... ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué fue ella? Hay muchas chicas de mi edad que se fijan en mí, realmente muchas, pero, de todas maneras fue de ella la casa a la que golpeé la puerta. Soy el presidente de la Corporación más grande conocida, soy codiciado entre todo tipo de mujeres, por qué demonios me metí con una pequeña de quince años, que, para colmo es como... Es como mi mejor amiga. Y para peor, es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo y la hija de Gohan. Realmente metí la pata, y ahora sí que no hay manera de borrar esta mancha, ya no soy un niño, nadie va a perdonarme por lo que hice, ni voy a tener otra oportunidad. Nada de esto debería haber pasado, está mal. Está realmente mal. No quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Pan, es una buena niña... Y ella está enamorada de mí hace tiempo. Aunque, creo que si la rechazo, no solo la lastimaría a ella, sino que también a mí, después de todo, ella también me gusta... ¿Qué demonios se supone que tenga que hacer? Estoy esperando un hijo o hija de alguien que no tiene la madurez suficiente como para ser madre, realmente no tengo ni idea de qué va a suceder, no puedo dormir, no tengo hambre a pesar de ser un Saiyajin... Realmente nada de todo esto tendría que haber pasado... Soy un tonto..."_ Trunks pensaba sentado en su sillón de oficina, la puerta estaba con llave, no quería que nadie lo molestara. Pero alguien llamó...

—¿Quién es? —Respondió un Trunks agotado.

—Soy yo, querido. —Se escuchó una suave voz del otro lado; era Bulma. Realmente las madres podían intuir cuando algo les pasaba a sus hijos, la peliazul siempre estaba ahí para ambos hermanos Briefs, los amaba, como también amaba a su esposo, aunque nunca lo demostrase, porque... Seamos realistas, es difícil demostrarle amor a Vegeta sin que este se pusiera nervioso o irritado. —¿Puedo pasar? —El pelilila se paró y fue a abrirle la puerta a su madre.

—Hola, mamá.

—Hola, querido. —Dijo la hermosa Briefs dándole un beso en la mejilla a Trunks. —Has estado trabajando demasiado, ¿no crees que sería bueno tomarte un descanso? —Bulma hablaba con su amable voz.

—¿Tu crees, mamá? Hay... Hay mucho trabajo...

—Yo creo que tú necesitas hablar con alguien... Una amiga quizá... —La dueña de la corporación ignoró lo que dijo su hijo, y este de pronto empalideció ¿Ella lo sabía? —¿Verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá? Claro que... Claro que no... —Bulma rodó los ojos, y a Trunks todo lo que ella hacía a él le parecía un "Lo sé todo, no me lo escondas." Estaba empezando a asustarse.

—Como tu digas, Trunks. —La peliazul giró en sus talones dando la media vuelta y salió por donde vino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Trunks volvió a poner llave y se sentó nuevamente._ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? _Pensó.

* * *

En la habitación de las niñas, Bra despertó con un almohadonazo a Pan. Esta no reaccionó muy bien, ya que no le gustaba ser despertada y menos esa manera, así que sin pensarlo golpeó a la peliazul en la cara, sin recordar que era ella quien la había despertado. No fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, pero a la mayor le dolió, y por la zona debajo de su ojo izquierdo empezaba a hincharse. La pelinegra se levantó de golpe al recordar que estaba en la casa de su amiga y no la suya, que Bra no era como su padre y a ella sí la iba a lastimar.

—¡Lo siento, Bra, no fue mi intención! —La menor de los Son corrió a buscar a Bulma para que les diera un poco de hielo. La encontró saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba Trunks. —¡Bulma! —Pan no sabía como decirle que había golpeado a su hija, pero creía que ella iba a entender. —Lo que sucede... Sucede que sin quererlo golpeé a Bra en la cara, y, ¡juro que no fue tan fuerte! Pero, pero ella... —La peliazul rió un poco y la condujo a la cocina, donde le dio hielo. —Gracias, Bulma. —La pelinegra sonrió y partió nuevamente hacia la habitación. Al llegar, puso el hielo en la zona hinchada de la más pequeña de los Briefs.

—¡Ten más cuidado, Pan! —Bra parecía un poco irritada.

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho! —Pan estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la golpee con la almohada para despertarla, a lo que ella siempre reaccionaba con un golpe mínimo que no causaba absolutamente nada en su padre, pero Bra... Bra era distinta, a pesar de tener todo el potencial saiyajin, incluso aún más que ella, ya que era hija de un saiyajin de sangre pura, solo se dedicaba a comprar y ser una señorita, como Bulma quería. La pelinegra no entendía el por qué de esto, amaría entrenar con su mejor amiga, ¡pero ella no sabía ni siquiera volar! Muchas veces había tratado de convencerla, pero la peliazul se negaba completamente... Creyó que estaba en una buena oportunidad para convencerla. —Bra, deberías entrenarte un poco... Para evitar esta clase de cosas. —La pelinegra sonrió inocentemente.

—Pan, sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas, ¡prefiero pasar el día entero en el centro comercial! ¿Nunca te darás por vencida, verdad? —La hija de Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa. —Bueno, creo que puedo intentarlo... Si lo hago, no solo te contentaré a ti, sino que también a mi padre... —Puso cara pensativa. —Creo que lo haré... ¡Pero solo para probar! No te entusiasmes mucho.

—¡Si! —Pan soltó el hielo que mantenía en la cara de la peliazul y la tomó de la mano dispuesta a salir volando con ella por la ventana.

—¡Pan! ¿Qué haces? ¡No voy a salir por la ventana, y me da miedo volar con alguien que no sea mi padre! —La pelinegra se frenó de golpe desilusionada.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bra! ¡No voy a hacerte daño volando! —Ambas salieron por la puerta en busca de Bulma, la encontraron en la cocina, preparando infinidades de platos para el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, junto a Bunny Briefs. Pan no la conocía muy bien, pero su sonrisa imborrable no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Bra tocó el hombro de su madre y esta se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —La mayor de las peliazules habló nuevamente con su amable tono.

—Mamá... Bueno, Pan dijo que ella podía intentar entrenarme y... Y yo acepté, creo que no es mala idea, además, también le gustaría a papá... Yo... —Bulma ya había empezado a gritar.

—¡PERO BRA, ERES UNA DAMA, NO PUEDES ANDAR POR AHÍ... HACIENDO ESAS COSAS! ¡NO TE VAS A ENTRENAR! —Pan tomó esto como una ofensa. Inesperadamente, apareció un hombre musculoso y serio por detrás de las dos niñas.

—¿Realmente quieres entrenarte, Bra? —Preguntó Vegeta, y Bra asintió feliz de que su padre haya aparecido. —La verdad es que no creo que la nieta de Kakarotto pueda entrenarte, no creo que tenga madera para eso. Pero puede enseñarte a volar y a controlar tu ki para lanzar energía, de lo restante me voy a encargar yo. —La pelinegra nuevamente se ofendió y miró a un lado enojada. —Por mí ve, es mejor que empieces a honrar la sangre de princesa que corre en tus venas. —Bulma le dirigió una mirada asesina, y antes de que se pusieran a pelear, Bra y Pan salieron por la puerta, caminando, ya que la peliazul se negaba completamente a volar con alguien que no sea su padre.

* * *

A Trunks los pensamientos aún no lo dejaban en paz. Él quería a Pan, pero no quería que ella sufra por su culpa, y, eso era completamente inevitable desde su punto de vista, y más ahora que estaban esperando un bebé... Aún no podía entender como era que Pan parecía tan tranquila, ¡hasta le había puesto nombre! Él siempre había soñado con tener un hijo, es verdad, siempre había querido tener un hijo y entrenarlo igual que su padre lo hizo con él, ¡pero no con una niña de quince años! No sabía qué hacer, desde luego no iba a dejar a Pan sola en esto pero... _"No iba a dejar a Pan sola en esto" _fue ahí cuando entendió que solo se dedicaba a pensar en él y en las cosas que podrían pasarle en consecuencia de todo lo que había acontecido, nunca se había detenido ni un segundo a pensar en cómo se sentía la madre de su hijo... Él ya la estaba dejando sola en esto, y ella aún así nunca se lo había reprochado. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por completo, y fue a buscar a Pan a la habitación de Bra, pero, esta ya se encontraba vacía. No le importaba si alguien lo veía en ese momento, tenía que aclarar las cosas, nuevamente. Luego de unos diez minutos buscando, se topó con Bulma, que aún estaba discutiendo con Vegeta sobre su hija menor.

—¡VEGETA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, BRA ES UNA DAMA, NO TIENE POR QUÉ ENTRENARSE! —Bulma gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Cállate, mujer, todos van a oírte! ¡Y la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajins debe entrenarse, Bulma! ¡Ella podría tener el mismo potencial que tiene Trunks, podría ser una gran guerrera! ¿No lo entiendes? —Bulma guardó silencio al ver a Trunks.

—¿Bra se va a entrenar? —La cara del pelilila no tenía precio, era muy gracioso. Era una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa con risa. Vegeta lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de irse. —¿Hablan en serio? ¡¿Bra, mi hermanita?! —Trunks sacudió la cabeza. —Perdón, no he venido a eso, mamá.

—¿Qué ocurre, querido?

—¿Has visto a Pan? Quiero decir... A Bra... Y a Pan. —La peliazul sonrió.

—Han ido a las montañas... a... En-entrenar... —Bulma parecía realmente disgustada con ese hecho. Trunks pensó en ir a buscarlas, pero luego resolvió que no podría hablar bien con Pan mientras su hermana esté allí, así que agradeció el dato a su madre y subió nuevamente a su habitación a pensar.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Bra fue pésimo. La peliazul no tenía paciencia para aprender y la pelinegra no tenía paciencia para enseñar. Intentó enseñarle a volar, pero Bra se enojó porque no podía y Pan se enojó por la misma razón, _"¡¿Es que a mí me había costado tanto?!"_, pensaba la menor continuamente. Al final, la princesa se rindió y decidió que quería seguir siendo la chica que arrasaba los shoppings, la delicada y hermosa hija de la mujer más deseada en Capital del Oeste. Esto dejó totalmente decepcionado a Vegeta, pero, no podía enojarse con ella. Pan aún no entendía cómo era que el hombre más orgulloso que ella conocía había estado dispuesto a ver "Dora la exploradora" con su hija cuando tenía cuatro años, ni como con ella era más abierto que los demás. Bueno, nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera la propia Bulma, solo se sabía que la conexión que ellos tenían era especial, y a todos les gustaba ver un Vegeta sensible algunas veces.

Esa noche, como venganza para Vegeta (y también porque hace tiempo que no los veía), Bulma decidió invitar a todos los Son a cenar, Trunks decidió que ese era el momento indicado. Después de preparar innumerables platos de comida, ya que los saiyajins que iban a comer esa vez eran varios, llegaron Videl y Gohan; Pan ya estaba allí, aunque algo sucia, ya que le había querido mostrar a Bra como ella entrenaba (sin pensar en el bebé). Goten y Chichi llegaron un poco más tarde, ya que el tío de la menor de los Son se había retrasado.

—¡TÍO GOTEN! —La pelinegra al verlo saltó a sus brazos haciéndolo caer. —¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te he extrañado mucho! —A nadie le sorprendía la reacción de Pan, era sabido que quería muchísimo a su tío.

—¡Hola, pequeña! —Dijo el menor de los hijos de Goku, haciéndola enojar. Pan se paró, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. —Oh, vamos Pan... Solo bromeaba, niña grande. —Río. —Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bueno... —Miró disimuladamente a Trunks, y Goten entendió.

—Ni me lo digas. —Suspiró, harto de tener que aguantar el romance de su mejor amigo y su sobrina. —Pan se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse. Unos minutos después sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

—Pan... ¿Podemos hablar? —Era el pelilila quien la estaba llamando. Pan asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Fueron a la habitación de Bra, ya que era la más cercana. La cerraron con llave y empezaron a conversar. Trunks le dijo en ese momento lo mucho que lo sentía por haberla dejado sola en esa situación, ella admitió que sí se sentía sola, pero jamás le reprochó nada, y eso solo aumentaba la culpa en él.

—Trunks... Realmente agradezco que te preocupes por mí, a pesar de que todo esto... A sido en mayor parte mi culpa, ya que yo jamás me negué esa noche, y tendría que haberlo hecho. —El presidente de la Corporación Capsule no lo negó, pero él también tenía culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, tanto, que los demás ya se habían empezado a preocupar por ellos, pero, ambos tórtolos estaban muy ocupados perdidos en sus ojos como para darse cuenta de eso. Pan no lo aguantó, y Trunks también se moría de ganas de hacerlo: ambos empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana... No se habían percatado de que en la puerta había una cerradura, y que alguien había visto esa escena por el otro lado.

* * *

**_Nota de autora:_** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, en verdad que estoy muriendo de ganas de terminar este fic, creo que va a tener sólo diez capítulos (repito, creo, quizá tenga más). ¡Espero que estén gustando de esto tanto como yo! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me encanta que dejen sus opiniones respecto a mi historia. Estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot de Vegeta y Bulma, aunque, creo que me voy a entusiasmar demasiado y va a ser de varios capítulos haha. Vaya, éste es el capítulo de la historia más largo que he escrito... ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Se fue

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_***En el capítulo anterior***_

_—Trunks... Realmente agradezco que te preocupes por mí, a pesar de que todo esto... A sido en mayor parte mi culpa, ya que yo jamás me negué esa noche, y tendría que haberlo hecho. —El presidente de la Corporación Capsule no lo negó, pero él también tenía culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, tanto, que los demás ya se habían empezado a preocupar por ellos, pero, ambos tórtolos estaban muy ocupados perdidos en sus ojos como para darse cuenta de eso. Pan no lo aguantó, y Trunks también se moría de ganas de hacerlo: ambos empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana... No se habían percatado de que en la puerta había una cerradura, y que alguien había visto esa escena por el otro lado._

* * *

Un ojo azul se asomaba por la cerradura de la puerta... Era Bra, extrañada de que su habitación esté cerrada, ya que ella nunca lo hacía. Al ver semejante escena casi se cae de espaldas. ¿Era cierto eso? Tuvo que verlo dos veces para corroborarlo. Ambos iban a estar en graves problemas. "_Andar juntos y no decírmelo, ¿en qué pensaban?_". La peliazul parecía estar más enojada por el secreto que por lo que había visto. Aún estaba inclinada con el ojo dentro de la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡BRA! —El pelilila casi se desmaya al ver a su hermana menor allí. Pan se quedó sin habla, y la princesa solo se limitaba a estar ahí, parada y cruzada de brazos, esperando una explicación a lo que había visto recién. Estaba realmente enojada, y para conseguir saber toda la historia era capaz de lo imposible. Pasó un rato de esta manera.

—Bra... —La pelinegra finalmente se dignó a hablar, y su amiga la miraba. —Yo... —Un fuerte dolor en el estómago la obligaba a tomárselo con las manos, no sabía si eran los nervios o el bebé. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. —No es lo que parece. —Eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque, sí, era todo lo que Bra pensaba.

—¿No es lo que parece? ¿Eso es todo? —Levantó una ceja la peliazul. —Quiero que me lo digan todo, ya lo he visto, ya lo sé. No pueden ocultarlo más y no voy a dejar de molestarlos hasta escuchar toda la historia. —Parecía realmente decidida.

La pelinegra le contó a su mejor amiga toda la historia (exceptuando, claro, la parte del embarazo). Bra no podía creerlo, nunca se lo había podido imaginar. Pensaba que estaba mal, no quería aceptarlo de ninguna manera, pero las interminables súplicas de Pan para que no diga nada, lograron convencerla, pero, nada podía calmar su enojo. El pelilila solo estaba callado, pensando en quién sabe qué, bueno, si eso se puede decir, ya que su rostro era tan inexpresivo que parecía que no pensaba en absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre?! ¡Pan, tu sabes que mi hermano puede ir preso! —La mirada de la menor de los Briefs no expresaba más que enojo, no había sorpresa, no había nada, solo enojo.

—De hecho... —Iba a decir que ella no se había negado, así que Trunks prácticamente no tenía por qué ir preso, pero antes de eso Bra le dirigió una mirada asesina, parecía que podría sacar todo su poder saiyajin en ese mismo momento sin ningún esfuerzo. La pelinegra se calló la boca.

—Bra... —Trunks finalmente se dignó a hablar. — Escúchame, por favor, antes de decir cualquier cosa. —No logró que su hermana dejara de estar enojada, pero si ganó que lo escuche. —Sé que la diferencia es muy grande, pero, vamos, ¿qué me dices de cuando de gustaba Goten? —Pan se llevó ambas manos a la boca, nunca se había enterado de eso. Bra se sonrojó un poco antes de explotar.

—¡ESO FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, TRUNKS! Ahora ya entendí que él es muy grande para mí y que cualquier cosa entre nosotros es imposible. Y ya te había pedido antes que no mencionaras el tema... —Si Bra estaba enojada antes, imagínenlo ahora.

Luego de eso estuvieron hablando mucho rato más, no habían bajado a comer. Ahora la peliazul no quería hablarle a Pan y esta estaba realmente avergonzada y triste: nuevamente lo había arruinado todo. Ahora sí que estaba sola nuevamente. Solo esperaba que la princesa no fuera a decirle nada a nadie. Iba tan distraída que tropezó y cayó por las escaleras.

—¡Pan! —Videl y Gohan gritaron al mismo tiempo, todos voltearon, y allí estaba: la pelinegra yacía inconsciente al pie de las escaleras.

La llevaron al hospital, donde tardaron un poco en atenderla. Solo habían ido los Son, aunque todos estaban realmente preocupados, sabían que Pan era muy fuerte, pero la forma en la que se había caído había sido muy violenta. Cuando al fin la atendieron, hicieron varios estudios para ver cómo estaban sus huesos, pero ella aún seguía inconsciente. Gohan estaba como loco y Videl al borde de las lágrimas mientras era abrazada por Chichi. Goten solo se limitaba a estar solo en un rincón, observando la puerta del lugar donde estaba su sobrina, esperando que saliera un doctor diciendo "está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse".

—Goten... —El mayor de los hijos de Goku le tocó el hombro. —¿Te ocurre algo?

—Pues, no lo sé, mi sobrina está ahí dentro, —Señaló la habitación. —no sé si está bien o mal, no sé qué le ocurrió y... —Paró de hablar al ver como lo miraba su hermano mayor. —¿Gohan?

—Es mi hija, Goten, creo que sé como te sientes. —El menor se sintió un tonto, Gohan tenía toda la razón en lo que decía. —Ella estará bien, estoy seguro de que sí. —El otro pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Bra y Trunks permanecían en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sentados en la cama de la peliazul. Ninguno sabía que decir, ella estaba muy enojada y él... Muy asustado. Sabía que en cualquier momento vendría el sermón, y lo esperó, pero nada venía nunca.

—Sabes... —Bra comenzó a hablar. —Todavía me sigue gustando. —Un leve rubor reapareció en las mejillas de la menor. —Hablo de... Ya sabes... Goten...

—Lo sé. —El pelilila sonrió. —Lo sé desde siempre, Bra. Normalmente te diría algo, pero ahora que ya sabes lo que hay entre Pan y yo creo que no estoy en postura de decir nada. —Trunks miró el piso algo triste.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Mamá y yo suponíamos que estabas saliendo con alguien, pero nunca pensé que sería ella... Es decir, es genial, pero es mi mejor amiga, y eso es un poco raro... Aunque, debo admitir, que a pesar de la edad, forman una pareja maravillosa. —Rodó los ojos. —Creo que cuando Pan salga del hospital voy a pedirle perdón. —Su hermano mayor se puso un poco mejor al oír esas palabras.

—Gracias por ent... —Su hermana lo abrazó, y él correspondió.

—Siempre voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte, hermanito. Por más enojada que esté, siempre voy a entenderte, y eso tu lo sabes... —La peliazul sonrió un poco, y Trunks hizo lo mismo y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Luego de un rato en la sala de espera, un médico salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba Pan, haciéndolos pasar. Ella ya estaba despierta, pero una expresión triste se notaba en su rostro. Tenía el brazo quebrado (nada que unas semillas senzu no pudieran arreglar) y unos pequeños raspones en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Tanto Chichi como Videl fueron las primeras en pasar, su madre la llenó de besos primero y luego su abuela. Normalmente hubiera dicho algo al respecto, pero por alguna razón estaba demasiado triste como para hacerlo. El médico llamó a parte a Gohan, quien no entendía el por qué de esto.

—Eres su padre, ¿verdad? —El médico tenía expresión neutral.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Pasó algo malo? —El pelinegro aún no lo entendía.

—Sucede que... Ella lo perdió.

—¿Lo perdió? ¿De qué habla? ¿Perdió qué?

—Pues el bebé, claro. —La cara de Gohan no tenía precio, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo este tipo? Para él su hija era más virgen que cualquiera y nunca había dudado de eso hasta ahora. Si antes no lo entendía, ahora lo entendía menos. Su hija lo miraba de lejos, con cara de _"¿Y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer? ¡Mi padre se ha enterado!"._

* * *

**_Nota de autora: _**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este fue cortito. Parece que las cosas están saliendo de mal en peor para Pan y Trunks hehe... Espero que lo estén disfrutando. ¡Dejen reviews con sus opiniones!


	8. El secreto no podía durar para siempre

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**_*En el capítulo anterior*_**

_—Eres su padre, ¿verdad? —El médico tenía expresión neutral._

_—Sí, lo soy. ¿Pasó algo malo? —El pelinegro aún no lo entendía._

_—Sucede que... Ella lo perdió._

_—¿Lo perdió? ¿De qué habla? ¿Perdió qué?_

_—Pues el bebé, claro. —La cara de Gohan no tenía precio, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo este tipo? Para él su hija era más virgen que cualquiera y nunca había dudado de eso hasta ahora. Si antes no lo entendía, ahora lo entendía menos. Su hija lo miraba de lejos, con cara de "¿Y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer? ¡Mi padre se ha enterado!"._

* * *

Gohan miró a Pan, quien desvió la mirada rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera volver a decirle algo al médico, este ya se había ido. Nadie más que padre e hija sabían que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento. Luego de unos minutos, el doctor volvió a aparecer con unas ecografías en la mano para mostrárselas al pelinegro. No lo podía creer, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su hija estaba embarazada? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué no se los dijo? ¿La habrían violado? Gohan miro nuevamente a Pan. Videl se acercó a ver lo que era lo que su esposo tenía en las manos, pensó que era algo sobre el brazo, pero al verlo, casi se cae de espaldas también. No le dijeron nada a Chichi, y con Pan no hablaron hasta que estuvieron a solas en la casa, luego de darle una semilla senzu.

—¿Me puedes explicar esto, Pan? —La madre de la pelinegra puso en frente de su hija las ecografías. Gohan no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro con manos en la cara. Pan no contestaba.

—¡PAN! ¡ CONTÉSTANOS, POR FAVOR! ¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?! —El padre había perdido toda la paciencia.

—Papá... Yo... Lo siento... —La menor de los Son empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. —Yo... Yo estuve con... Estuve con Trunks y... —Su padre no necesitó más explicaciones que esas: estaba decidido a irle a partir la cara al pelilila. —¡Pero no fue su culpa! ¡Él estaba borracho y yo no me he negado! —Eso no había ayudado en lo más mínimo, ahora quería destrozarlo. Nadie dijo nada más, el pelinegro ya había partido a Corporación Capsula, mientras que Videl trataba de consolar a su hija, que por más de que estaba muy enojada con ella, no podía aguantar verla llorar. "_¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Mi padre lo va a matar..."_

* * *

Un Gohan completamente enfadado fue atendido por Bulma, que al recibirlo se le había ocurrido que había un nuevo enemigo amenazando la tierra.

—¿Dónde está Trunks, Bulma? —Neutral.

—Está arriba, en la tercera habitación... ¿Pasó algo malo? —El mayor de los hijos de Goku no contestó y subió directamente a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pelilila mirándolo extraño. No se imaginaba a lo que venía.

—Que sorpresa, Goh... —Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, le sangraban la nariz y la boca. —P-pero que... —Ahora sí lo entendía: Él ya lo sabía todo. Inmediatamente apareció Vegeta en la habitación, seguido por Bulma, quien no entendía nada.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, INÚTIL? —El príncipe estaba realmente enfadado, estaba dispuesto a matar a Gohan, pero Trunks le dijo con una mirada que se detuviera. Él obedeció y se retiró de la sala. El padre de Pan seguía mirando fijamente al pelilila, quería matarlo, pero no iba a hacerlo, sabía que luego se arrepentiría.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Gohan? —Bulma no entendía nada de lo sucedido, pero él no hablaba.

—Nada, Bulma. Solo iba a entrenar con él. —La peliazul no entendía por qué lo iban a hacer en la habitación, pero prefirió retirarse. —No creas que ya has salido de esto, Trunks. Vas a explicármelo todo, detalle por detalle. ¿Por qué me hija estaba esperando un hijo tuyo? ¡ELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA, IDIOTA! ¡TIENE SOLO QUINCE AÑOS! ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? —El pelilila suspiró, y luego de limpiar la sangre que tenía en su cara, explicó a Gohan lo sucedido. —Eres un idiota... No creo que ni siquiera merezcas saber esto, ya que no te has tomado ni el trabajo de venir a verla al hospital, pero ella lo perdió. —Trunks tragó saliva, conteniendo la respiración. —Voy a hablar de esto con tus padres, y no quiero que veas más a Pan. —Luego de decir estas palabras, el pelinegro bajó las escaleras y contó todo a Bulma y Vegeta, después partió nuevamente a su casa. Trunks bajó lentamente, ambos padres estaban sentados en el sofá sin decir nada. Al verlo, Vegeta le dirigió una mirada de despreció y salió del lugar.

—Trunks... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Bulma aún seguía allí, dispuesta a escuchar todo de él.

—Mamá... Estaba borracho.

—¿Por qué Pan? —Se llevó las manos a la cara. —¡Hay millones de mujeres interesadas en ti!

—Lo sé, mamá... No sabía lo que hacía... Solo, hazme un favor: No me hables del tema. —La peliazul asintió con la cabeza, por primera vez estaba decepcionada de su hijo.

* * *

Al verlo llegar, Pan corrió hacia la puerta. Se imaginaba lo que habría pasado. Pero su padre simplemente la ignoró; realmente esto le había dolido en el alma a la pequeña Son, él nunca se había comportado así antes con ella. Miró a su madre, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Estaba sola. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Unas horas después, al recibir la noticia de que ya no podría ver a Trunks, ni ir a casa de Bra, ni nada de lo que solía hacer antes, rompió en llanto nuevamente y corrió hacia su habitación. No paraba de repetirse que era una tonta, estaba deprimida. No sabía que iba a hacer, no podía tener contacto con los Briefs, no podía salir sola, las clases ya estaban por comenzar, sus padres no querían hablarle todavía, no tenía nadie. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

_***Un mes después***_

_"Querido diario:_

_Ya hace hoy un mes que no lo veo ni sé de él. ¿Me extrañará? Tengo que admitir que yo sí lo extraño, también extraño ir a casa de Bra, e ir a las cenas que Bulma organizaba. ¿Bra sabrá de todo lo que pasó? Todo este tiempo he estado muy depresiva, ¿sabes? Pero siempre trato de ocultarlo, no quiero que mis padres vuelvan a prohibirme salir como hace un mes. Después de todo, tengo ahora a mis amigos de la escuela. Anoche lloré mucho al pensar en todos los recuerdos que tenía, simplemente todo se fue tan rápido... Ahora ya no tengo a nadie quien pueda escucharme más que tú. Trunks y Bra se fueron, y Goten está de viaje de trabajo hace tres semanas. Los extraño a todos, me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Daría lo que fuera por ver a ese pelilila de nuevo frente a mí... Hasta mañana." _

Eso era lo que Pan había escrito, con letra desprolija y lágrimas en los ojos, _"¿por qué las lágrimas no pueden cesar?"_ pensaba ella constantemente. Quería ver a Trunks, quería ver a Bra, quería ver a Goten. Nuevamente se sentía vacía. ¡¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?!

Los días transcurrieron de la misma manera hasta llegar al lunes siguiente. Pan despertó, solo tenía en mente que ese día iba a ser como cualquier otro, que iría a la escuela, volvería, dormiría, despertaría, volvería a dormir y se levantaría nuevamente al otro día para ir a la escuela nuevamente. Esa era su rutina últimamente, ya casi ni comía. Había bajado cinco kilos y medio en el último mes, su aspecto físico daba pena. Pero, ese no fue un día como cualquier otro, ese día fue el mejor día que ella habría pasado desde hace un mes.

Luego de desayunar muy pobremente, Pan se dirigía a la escuela, iba volando, así que llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, estuvo con sus amigos brindándoles sonrisas falsas, que era lo único que podía dar, haciendo como que estaba divirtiéndose. A la hora de salir, la pelinegra fue la última; iba despacio y desganada, sus mareos constantes por la falta de comida no le permitían ir más rápido que eso, ni tampoco volar. Cuando ya no hubo nadie más que ella a la salida de la escuela, una mano tocó su hombro. Ella se volteó a mirar, él le sonreía.

—Te extrañé mucho. —Dijo la menor sin dudar en abrazarlo inmediatamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**_ En lo personal, este capítulo no me ha gustado de nada :/ Bueno, espero que ustedes piensen distinto a mí y lo hayan disfrutado haha. Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews con su opinión. P.D: Lo sé, estos dos últimos capítulos han sido realmente cortos, lo siento :/


End file.
